The Run-In
by jasminwilson12
Summary: When Bella Swan realizes that she needs to have a complete life meaning a family she doesn't know how to go about trying find a start! Until he comes in her life every time she runs into him she ends up hurting him physically ! When will they stop meeting like this! Join the journey as Bella , Edward and her past take a turn! FOR THE WORST OR THE BEST THOUGH?
1. The Run-In

**Bella POV**

(Bella calling Alice and Rosalie )

Hey ! Did you guys hear of the new Music Festival that is going to be in town?

No not at all Bella... Why do you ask?

Oh i was wondering if you guys would go with me on Saturday?I hear there will be so many great artists!

Yeah sure we will go when do we meet you at your place?

Oh you to can come by at 4:45am and we can go in my truck!

That piece of rust? Are you sure that junk will ge-

Hey dont hate the truck are you in of out?

We are in hey bye Bella see you then!

Bye guys!

_Bella then realizes she should get some rest for work tomorrow and soon falls fast asleep in her warm empty bed... Then soon dreams of how nice it would be to settle down with a nice guy and get married and have little baby of her own. Soon her dream is interrupted by a BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... _

**Bella Pov**

Ohh shit its 8:45 am i was supposed to be at work a half hour ago!

_Bella gets up and brushes her teeth and washes her face and puts here hair in a beautiful abun . Trows on her favorite ivory blue shirt and skinny jeans with her ivory blue flats to match along with her ivory blue hair clips with the slight glitter tint that shines when she turns her head. She then grabs her coffee and purse and get into her truck and drives off to work. When she gets there she is just thinking of her dream and the man she met was very wonderful adn there child was so adorable untill Tanya starts trowing orders _

**Tanya Pov**

Bella tables 3,4,6,7,9,10,11 14,and 15 all need your help and here are there orders!

Ok thanks Tanya for covering my thirty minutes.

No problem but you will owe me one!

Ok!  
Oh and Bella?

Yeah Tanya?

You have the table that seats one by the door!

What ! Ok i guess i deserve that for being late!

**BELLA** **POV**

_Just as he walks in..._Tanya if finished all my tables ... oh wait not number 1 by the door.

Well get to it girl oh and there it is it just filled up ... Lucky you!

_When she just said lucky you ... she could have made sure it wasn't dripping with sarcasm. _

Thanks Tanya!

_Bella walks to table one and then loses all her words her brain is a lump of mush. He could have been a male model he could have afforded any fancy breakfast place instead he chose the Denali's Dinner ... Weird ! He is so handsome ... like the guy in my dream ... ahhhhhhhhh well if only i still can dream ! FOCUS Bella you need to say something help him and move on before he thinks there is something more wrong with you!_

Hi welcome to The Denali's Dinner my names Bella and i will be your server how may i help you?

Well hello miss Bella may i start with a coffee an slice of pie and a pancake breakfast to go with extra crispy bacon on the side.

Sure thing coming right up!

_OMG! He called me miss Bella! Pull it together you act like you just saw someone famous and they knew your name! _

Tanya a number three with extra crispy bacon and a slice of pie , Number three togo.

OK Bella thanks coming right up.

_Now as bella go his order ready he took his cake togo and went to put it in his car and took his breakfast as well but stayed to have the bella turned to pure the hot fresh coffee in his mug Tanya bumped her on accident passing by. Then instead of aiming the coffee at the mug she hit him._

**Edward Pov**

_Miss Bella is very beautiful and that color makes her pale-ish skin pop! What am i saying... Try not to stare she may think there is something wrong with you or even worse her! And then it hit me _

AHHHHH! Hot !

OMG! Im so sorry MR-?

Edward ... My name is Edward Cullen!

Im soooooooo sorry Mr . Cullen , can i get you some ice or anything to make that burn better?

_All i wanted to say was your cool attitude can make the burn in my heart better but that's just plan cheesey!_

No i'm fine really ! Ill be on my way thank you!

_Then i just left! I left her there petrified! Well the burn really didn't hurt much at all i wanted to get a few things cleared up with her and my leaving didn't leave it clear that i was ok... but i am! Maybe she will run into me again and i was off to work ! _

**Bella Pov**

OMG! Ive never spilled coffee or anything for that matter on anyone ever! Hey Tanya im done for the day ill make the time up later i should get cleaned up i promise ill owe you three...

_And off she went home get cleaned and into some sweat pants and an old football t-shirt from high-school and ate popcorn with some M&Ms in the same bowl. With a large can of diet Dr. Pibb ( It was much cheaper than Dr. Pepper) and watched her different shows and soon had the same dream of the man but this time that man had a name _

_... MR. Cullen..._

**_Authors: I dont own twilight or anything just this story i came up with this is my first one so PM me and review good/or bad i must know thanks and if its good and you want and update just tell me and give me any ideas and ill give you a shout out! _**


	2. Lables

**Bella POV**

_OMG ! How could i be so stupid to spill coffee all on him really was i that taken away by those green eyes and perfect crooked smile with those gleaming white teeth and his slight cleft chin and the softness of his face though you could kind of see the stubble on his face starting to form and oh how his light laugh was when i nearly stammered threw my welcome to the damned dinner speech, and oh how his suppressed scream nearly made me- Get it together girl you know this man from a bag full of light blubs yet you describe him like you know him ,,, oh what a shame . I wonder if he saw me staring at all his beauty oh how i wish he was all mine hummmmmmmmmmmmm._

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

UGH! How i wish to discard of you alarm clock and never need you again well at lest i don't have to worry about that Mr. Cullen guy because today is the day i get to hang with my girls and listen to fine music. And he will not be there! at least i hope! What if he likes Clarie De Lune OMG! No way he could ... Why am i worry about a man that i don't know hes probably so rich and snoody that he could never enjoy music but ha would ratter have a mirror and gloat of his natural beauty!

_ As Bella got ready she put her favorite peach dress on and then her favorite peach heels to match and put her hair in a fancy bun a style she recently mastered and off she was to wait for her friends and then they pulled up in Alice's yellow Porsche and they all were on their way to the music festival. Bella couldn't help but get an wonderful music piece shaped piece of chocolate cake as almost everyone there had and as she walked enjoying the breeze cake in hand …. SPLAT!_

**BELLA POV**

OMG! Im soooooooooooooo sorry sir I didn't mea—

**EDWARD POV**

"ITS Ok I often forget where cake is supposed to go." _His statement dripping with sarcasm_

Hey you're the girl from the dinner Mrs. Swan is it?

Yes Bell—

I know Isabella Marie Swan a lovely bird yet you are quite—

Clumsy I know well im sorry you can send the bill to me for the shirt and call me Bella

Bella- Well that's fin I have may like this shirt no need for money ! Maybe ill meet you again without scolding hot coffee burn or chocolaty catastrophes….

Yeah maybe well bye!

**Bella POV**

**Hey guys i think its time for me to go home and rest from emberrisment!**

_And off they all went! Without a word about what just happened! OMG! My worst nightmare just came true and again I spilled something on him and he didn't want me to pay a bill! Wait how did he know my full name I wasn't even wearing a name tag! I was wondering should I go ask him but he was nowhere to be found when I turned around …. Weird! Well he has officially labeled me a clumsy and a mess waiting to happen but ill let those green eyes label me any day!_

**Alices Pov**

(To rose after dropping bella off at her house and was on her way to drop rose off)

Bella sure was acting strange after bumping that guy with her cake !

Ill say it looked like she was a tomato with eyes ears and a mouth ! she turned bright red when she recognized him and id didn't seem to me like that was the first time they met …. THAT WAY!

I know Rosalie I noticed that as well weird right , something about coffee and meeting again! Well ill bet you she will have him in the hospital before December!

Gee alice give her some credit she worked messes faster than that its only june ! shell have him begging for mercy buy august September at the most!

Deal!

Deal!


	3. Wait! How did you I have my way

**Bella's Pov**

_Bella on the phone with her mother telling her the events of how her day went._

**"OMG** how could today take turn like that i mean why did i have to curse myself this morning in thinking he was to snoody to like classical music?"

" Well honey its OK you'll learn next time not to judge people in that way just from appearances"

" I know mom i have learned my lesson from that... So how are you and Phil?"

" We are doing fine it has been like no time the phrase time flies when your having fun is not and understatement ... So how are you and Jacob doing ?"

" UGH ! He just doesn't understand the word no!"

" Bella did he ... Do something to you that you didn't want him to ?"

" what do you mea... Ohh NO mom never i would kill him if he tried. I mean he keeps asking me on a date , and every so often he shows up at the dinner with flowers and balloons and its so embarrassing!"

" Oh well next time take him outside and tell him to stop or you'll get a restraining order against him"

" OMG ! Thanks mom hey i got to go ill call you again later in the week "

" Ok love you"

"Bye mom"

" Bye my sweet Bella"

_Well i think ill go to sleep and just get ready for my night shift at the dinner . HMMM that weird Jacob hasen't shown up or called in a few days lets just hope he doesn't anytime soon. And with that Bella fell asleep and dreamed of Edward & Jacob meeting weird right._

BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ...

"Hello world and thank you for another wonderful day"

_Bella got up and put on her favorite black shirt with gold buttons on the pockets and he black leggings with gold stars on the sides along with her favorite bun and black clips , with just a bit of make-up. Then she broke out her brand new black boots that Alice bought her fro her last birthday, and realized Alice lied to her they where Jimmy Choo's and they out shined everything else in her closet! Oh she couldn't be mad she loved them and with that she was off to work. Since today was dress out she had to look good!_

"Hey Tonya what do you think"

" Wow Bella nice outfit and it makes you look even better than me!"

" Thanks You look awesome as well"

" Now i didn't say you looked awesome you are much more beautiful darling!"

" Thank you darling"

_I really wonder when me and Tonya started saying darling. I soon clocked in and started my hours my day shift passed and the night shift soon to come after my break so i think ill go outside and see Tonya off. And with that Bella swiped her card and walked out with Tonya . Tonya gave Bella the same run- down every time she let her close the dinner ._

" Tonya i know clean every thing up and make sure i and anyone else didn't leaven there cards in there card ports and lock up shop and don't let the customers bribe me ... now go home Tonya "

" Ok Ok OK Bella ... just please be careful and no sex on my clean tables"

" OK... and you know i would never do that bye Tonya"

"Bye Bella"

_The night was running slow and then he walked in and sat at the same table as Edward had damn me and my cursing my self in the morning no i didn't learn from what i said about Edward so i went and practical called Jacob Black!_

" What do _YOU_want from me ?"

" Now is that anyway to talk to a paying customer... Bella?"

"Jacob leave me alone and just go i don't want you money neither does Tonya so i think it is best if you leave and just leave me alone while you go"

"Now why would i leave you alone Bella you are soon to be my wife aren't you?"

" In your dreams JACOB " _I spat back_

" So im not the only one waiting for that day am I" _He sounding serious got up from his table and grabbed me from behinde_

" JACOB LET ME GO ... GET OFF YOU ... YOU ... PERVERT!" _I spat wiggling trying hard to get out of his grip to no luck i didn't and he grabed on harder, making me want to cry . Jacob would never rape me i wouldn't let him . I haden't noticed but there was a man at a table in the corner we called it the "shadow corner" because at night you could never see who was there. I knew someone was there or so i thought._

" YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT BELLA"

_And with that he pulled my hair back hard and it felt as thought it would all fall out and he slapped me ._

" JACOB LET ME GOOOOOOO"

" NO Bella i will not just think of all the times we can have together why would i let that all go huh can you tel-"

_Before i heard him finish i was paused back and there was a man on top oh Jacob punching him and telling him to get out and never bother me again_

**Edward Pov**

_I was jolted awake by two people yelling a women and a man i didn't know who but when i got a hold of my self this is all i heard..._

" JACOB LET ME GO ... GET OFF YOU ... YOU ... PERVERT!"

" YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT BELLA"

_And then ...a hard slap and then a cry then it sounded like this..._

" JACOB LET ME GOOOOOOO"

" NO"

_He just said no and didn't let go he started saying about the time they could have and when i heard him say no i lost and before he finished his thought i was punching him and yelling at him. I then realized he was trying to hurt ... MY BELLA_

**Bella Pov**

"EDWARD STOP PLEASE HES NOT WORTH IT !"

_And in that second he threw Jacob out the door and had stopped Jacob stumbled fell and got up and ran and said "This isn't over SAWNNN" The next thing i knew Edward was holding me and saying sorry he didn't get up sooner he was asleep waiting for... ME?_

" Its ok Edward but WAIT! How did you know my full name at the festival"

" I Have my ways" _Was all he said he had a beautiful smile_

**_Edward Pov_****y  
**"I insist you are staying with me tonight and that is it Bella . I would fell happy knowing you where safe"

" Fine "

_And with that she cleaned up the dinner very fast and locked it up and we went to my car and we where at my place and just as we got to the door there was a note for Bella & Me and it said Bella In fake blood on the envelope we got inside and opened the letter which read..._


	4. The Letter

Dear Bella & Friend,

You two must be happy with each other because BELLA would never leave ME!

Anyway Bella IF i find you again , which i know i will I will hurt you like you hurt me and don't think you'll always have you fiend there to save you like this time ... I warning you Bella you have two strikes left and then there is ...PAIN! And to the guy who attempted to hurt me , Nice going sticking up for my girl, it wasn't need and i will get you i know where you and Bella live and ill be waiting until your not there to protect her. I will return her so damaged that all she will be able to say is my name... SO for now goodbye I WILL BE SEEING YOU BOTH VERY VERY VERY SOON :)

PS: Bella why do you always have to fight me you know i will WIN YOU OVER the HARD or the EASY way... IT'S ONLY LEFT UP TO _**YOU AND ONLY** **YOU**_ that means not your friend from tonight! And know no matter how you see it _**BELLA I L**_**OVE YOU AND DESTINY MADE OUT PATHS CROSS ... BECAUSE IT WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE ME AND YOU LOVING** **_EACH OTHER_** **_ONLY_** /3 /3 /3 ~ To our broken love for now!

LOVE , Jacob Black


	5. NO worries For Now!

**Shout-Outs !**

**To Alexitacanada Thanks for the reviews ! And I hope you enjoy the story if you have any ideas you want in the story just leave a review with your ideas and ill look it over and if i add it ill shout -out to you!**

**Thanks guys and review and PM meh if you want another update , It may be hard for me to update on the weekends thought!**

**Enjoy! :0 :) :) ;) !**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_what am i going to do Jacob black is going to hurt me and edward i knew i should have done something about this earlier and now i've got someone else involved into my dramas with him .Oh and hes going to kill me and he knows where we both live... Why am i so stupid i should just marry this guy and just move on until he die which he won- What am i saying to myself . MARRY? JACOB? And become Isabella Marie Black? I don't think so... Owww but what about Edward... If he laid a finger on my Edward i woul- Wait my Edward. Get a grip Bella!_

"Edward what am i going to do ? If he hurt me ok i can try and live with that! But you i didn't want this to EVER happen! I'm So sorry Edward"

"Bella calm down this kid's a joke and your never going to let him hurt you and neither will i. You will move in with me and get a order against him and i will take you to work and back here when your done everyday."

"Edward that very sweet that you care but i can't im sorry" _As she ran for the door and outside she caught the bus and left Edwards place and went home._

**_Bella at home_**

_While unlocking the door she ran inside and this time put the deadbolt on the she saw the mess he had made! Jacob was here and i don't know how he got in but he broke everything that and tore up the furniture. Then i saw a letter with my name on and a knife onto. Carefully lifting the knife of the envelope and reading out loud the letter read..._

"Dear Bella,

Baby im sorry if i scared you i would never hurt you , you know that right. There are No WORRIES... FOR NOW... as long as you don't go near or his family. Well i love you darling and there are a bunch of notes around here exactly three more your bathroom , living room ,and your BEDROOM. Darling I LOVE YOU...

Love,

Jake 3"

"Why won't you leave me alone Jacob i don't like you UGG-

_She was cut off by a furious knock on the door . Should i stay quite and not say anything or should i say go away jake. Number two it is! _

_"JACOB LEAVE ME ALONE I DON"T LIKE YOU AS MORE THAN A FRIEND PLEASE JUST GO!"_

"Bella its me Edward . Please let me in ... I need to see that you are ok"

"Ohh ok"

_With that she opened the door and there was Edward , tired and out of breath with a small gash over his eye_

**Edward POV**

"Are you ok Bella?'

"Yes ... But he was here and he trashed my place do come in and there isn't much room or a neat place to sit but-"

"EDWARD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"  
"Ohh i was running to catch you and there was a guy waiting for you and he tried to beat me up but um... didn't really win."

"Well let me get you a glass of water"

"Thanks"

**Bella Pov**

_OMG he was waiting for me and Edward cares about me wow that's nice , not that he hasn't shown his care for me all night or should i say morning.. And with that she went over to get a glass for his water and when she opened the cabinet for her glasses that her mother had bought her she sliced her finger... All her precious glasses where broken!_

__"OHHH HELL"

"What is it Bella are you ok"

" I'm Fine i just cut myself, sorry i cant get you any water ." _Looking at him she noticed something was very different..." _Hey what happened to your gash?"

"What? Oh i heal really fast you wouldn't believe"

" Umm, Ok "

**Edwards POV**

" Bella you have to come with me ok i won't let you stay here its just not safe for you"

"Ok let me get some things and i be ready"

" Ok let me go get my car and i ll be right back "

"How are you-" _He was already gone ...weird and then she looked outside and he was nowhere to be found... That's really weird"_

**Bella's POV**

_While i packed i cleaned a little bit in my room and in the kitchen. The more i cleaned the more mess i found this would take a miricle to clean up and with that i gave up and packed a few things like a hairdryer...i doubt he will have one,some clean clothes and some makeup. I was ready then i heard him outside so i walked out the door and left my mess behind ... This was a different car then his last one ... This one was a shiny red Camaro .. Where did he store these beautiful cars and this car i know cast over a million dollars! Just make sure you mouth is closed of course it wasn't ._

"Nice car Edward!"

" Thanks let me get those for you" _And before i could protest i was in the car and he was holding the bag , i went speechless and just buckled in, this guy was amazingly fast,kind,perfect,handsome,has awesome eyes that always move and that reddish hair , To die for !Then his door was closed and i had so many questions . There was something very weird about him i just couldn't put my finger on it ...YET! Then i realized the car was in a different location a big house made of glass and wood with trees and lovely light lighting the did we get here so fast and where is Edward? And with that there he was going for her door handle and asking her for her hand to help her out of the car._

**Edwards Pov**

_she honestly looked like she had see a ghost... I wonder why? OHH NOO vampire speed i forgot to act human... Man ! I am so stupid ! Maybe she didn't notice! Who am i kidding it would take someone who couldn't see or hear and then some to not notice that. I knew she had seen ! Maybe she wouldn't ask! Of course she would who wouldn't unless your not a fun person and could care less! Just calm down Edward she won't tell your secret you will tell her when she is ready!_

"Right this way Bella"

"Thanks UMM I love you house but are you sure you want me to stay? I mean i could get a hotel room! Im fine really i have gone thru something like this with Jacob many times before and its nothing i can stay at my house and then you wont have to be burdened with me here because i know that i can be a handful at times and-"

"Bel-la" _He rolled her name with a beautiful velvety voice " _Shhh you will stay here, Thank you i like my house too , I'm sure i want you to stay i do get lonely, You will not get a hotel room that isn't very safe is it ,you will not go to your house until it has been cleaned , and you aren't a burden at all yet i can see you will be a handful. Dose that answer all your questions for now?"

" Well technically n-"

"Great , This is the living room and upstairs there is a giant master suite and you will stay there and i will have to couch , there is the kitchen over there and outside is really everywhere. Any questions ?"

"Yeah tons . First Where is the place you took me to earlier ? The apartment , i thought that was your house ?"

" That is my house but i stay here more and i needed you to be safe and sound so welcome to my official home would you like some water oh and let me get rid of that blood"

" Thanks "

**Bella POV**

_Later that evening after fixing up Bella's arm and getting her settled into her sat and watched t.v. for a while and she wondered when she would ask him about his speed, his beauty ,and why he cared for her so much!_

_"_ Hey Edward thanks for caring so much... Yawn .. You really are a nice guy... Yawn... And i love you... Yawn ... good night...Yawn"

**Edward POV**

_And with that Bella was fast asleep on the couch . Well Edward swiftly carried her upstairs and put her in his bed. She said she loved me...Then again she was almost asleep. Then i heard it..._

_" I love you Edward Cullen and you saved me finally someone cares enough to save me for JACOB! Ohh how i hate him... I hope am safe and i love you" " But how are you so fast and pretty and how did you beat up Jacob and how did you know i was in trouble you must be my very own angel sent form heaven i didn't really believe until i saw you in the dinner that day" She was sleep talking as she always did_

"Bella my dear i love you too and i will keep you safe i am a vampire... not exactly an angel...and you have no worries for now ... because i will never let anyone hurt you"

_I knew she was asleep so it was easy to tell her my secrets...and i have to go get food and plates and pans and such for her hopeful she won't remember what i said about being a vampire... I do love her with all my heart! Funny i don't have a heart yet i can still fell love for her. And with that he went off to find supplies for his darling Bella._

**_Authors Note: _**

**_Stephine Meyers Owns Twilight not me i only own my ideas i give to you guys soo yeah that's it and give reviews good or bad and or PM me!_**


	6. Romance

**Bella's POV**

"Good morning Bella"

"Where am I ? What about work? Shoot Tonya is going to fire me ? Who are you? What happened'

"Hi Im Emmett"

"AHHHHHHHHHH EDWARD HELP!"

_Bella popped up out of the bed and ran down the long stairs in an attempt to get away from the stranger and then she tripped and started to fall knowing what the outcome would be she covered her face and two palish-hands caught her!_

**Edwards POV**

"And where might you be going off to ?" _he asked as he smiled holding a yummy plate of breakfast for her._

"Oh thanks " _she said blushing knowing she probably looked like a tomato with eyes,ears,and a mouth. _" Um there was this guy upstairs and he scared me and i thought it was one of Jacobs goons and yeh"

"That goon is my brother ... Emmett" _Then he yelled to where Emmett was at the top of the stairs..._ "Emmett didn't i tell you to stay away from Bella , i told you you would scare her and if i wasn't here to catch her she would have be hurt and who's fault would that have been.

**Bella's Pov**

"Sorry Edward " _ Emmett said And in a flash he was next to me ._

"HI i'm Bella and it's nice to meet you Emmett , and sorry i ran screaming but i didn't know if you where help or hurt."

"Its all good Bella... I just had to see who my brother was falling in lov-"

_Edward then said Emmett shut up and leave and with that he said goodbye and left and said he would be back on Tuesday._

"So how are you today Edward? Oh and your brother seems really nice !

" Oh ok well thank you and here is your breakfast and then we will decide what to do from there"

"Ok thanks for everything really these are my favorites how did you know?" _Bella said as she dug into the eggs with cheese and the pancakes with the wipped cream and chocolate face._

"Oh i saw it in your book you had on your bed"

_She stopped eating to ask him "_You read my diary ? How could you ? That is supposed to be private! I hate you?"

_All he did was chuckle and say _"I didn't ready your diary it was opened on the bed when i went and put you upstairs and it glanced at it and decided to make that for you , that was the only page i read. I promise.

" I thought you said you only _glanced _at it ? and i still hate you"

" Well ok i read the breakfast section on that page and thats not what you said yesterday"

"WHAT do you mean thats not what i said yesterday ?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

_This was something i new since i was a little girl my mom used it for my punishment like that time i ate two cookies instead of one and had a big stomachache , I told my mom i dropped the cookie on the floor because it was hot and then it hit the floor and then our family dog ate it. So i had to get another one. So she her me sleep talk about me eating the two cookies and how i wished i didn't eat them both. The next day i had to tell mom and she said she already knew. I didn't understand my story was fool proof. Except the part about the dog we didn't even have one!_

"Yes Edward i know what did i say ?"

"Oh i thought you hate me so why should i tell you?" _He acted as if he was really hurt!_

"No i... i didn't mean it i love you Edward so please tell me what i said"

" You said... Just that"

_and with a cocky grin he turned and walked away!_

"Wait what else did i say" "Edward you cant just say that and walk away"

"Fine ... you said you didn't want to get hurt , you loved me and that you where happy i cared for you because nobody did before"

"Oh well its all true" _And as soon as she said those word she instantly regretted them ._

"Really you mean you love me like how?"

"Well i mean ... as a ummm... Uhhh... Well... Pancake cooker"

"Bel-la tell me the truth" _Within seconds he was in the kitchen as she was sitting on the glass stool at the counter and her food was gone ... where did it go in Edwards hand that was stretched high in the air. She could tell she wasn't getting it back until the truth came out._

"Fine i had a little crush on you when you walked into the dinner thats all can i have the pancakes back now?"

_He just starred ..._

"Fine the crush wasn't little i like you a lot more than a friend should , i like that you care, i like that you are very nice , i hate how i hurt you , and i like your eyes a lot and i like that you can cook because i love to its all out can i have the pancakes now!"_She was blushing so very hard now and a lot embarrassed that she told him all that for a couple yummy pancakes! _

**Edwards POV**

"You may " _She loved me and i loved her too so i will have to tell her know and i know she meant every word because she is blushing like crazy , blush is a beautiful color on her skin._

"Well your in luck because i fell the same way Bella i loved you the first time i laid eyes on you and now i love that you love me or like me ! SO..."

"SO..."

"How about we go on a date today in the park Bella"

"Ok that sounds very nice"

"Ok and there will be a picnic as well!"

A_nd he was gone with that _ _and he packed very fast changed very fast and after Bella was ready to go off the went to the park_


	7. Questions , Answers ,And PROBLEMS!

**Bella Pov**

_Where in the park on our date i realized a few things i liked Edward and loved him , I felt safe with him , and he felt the same for me so i wanted to play a game ..._

"Hey you want to play a game ?"

"Sure anything for you Bella"

" How about Twenty - Question"

"Ok You first"

" Edward what is your full name"

" My full name id Edward Masen Cullen" "Bella what is your favorite color?"  
" My favorite color would have to be Ivory Blue " "Edward ... I hope to not offend you but why are you so fast, why are you so pale and strong or what are you?

" That a hard one Bella . I am human just a bit luck on how i can fun and hold things "

"Humm i don't think that the full truth please tell me i wont run from you or tell anyone. I promise. You can trust me please tell me!"

" Fine im... a ... vampire"

" No way thats so cool i thought that people like you existed but i was always told different. Is it fun being what you are ? How old are you? When did you become a vampire? Is it fun being a vampire and how did you survive?How do you go outside without melting? What do you eat? umm-

"Bella one at a time and ill tell you all that later . Lets just relax and enjoy right now ok ?"

"Ok"

_A they sat there all of a sudden there he was standing there watching them from afar _

"Edward don't look now but here comes trouble and its headed or way"_ Bella said panicked _


	8. JACOB BLACK WHO ?

**Edwards Pov**

_I could tell she was scared and she didn't care what i was but she wasn't scared of me ... Then i smelled that rancid wet dog smell  
_

**Jacob Pov**

"Bella what are you doing here with this ... man!" _Jacob spat out_

" Well if you must know i don't answer to you!"

" Like hell you don't get up right now and you will never see him again , you are mine Bella you are mine and you will always be mine !"

_That was it i had enough of him Bella is mine now not his now i shall prove to him she is mine until she orders me away!_

_**Edward and Jacob fighting at each other POV**  
_

"Jacob Bella is mine and you will never have her unless she orders me away from her side!"

"Oh really i dont think so lover boy Bella loves me and not you she only like you for your money and nice house yeah i know where you took her and ill come and get you both"_he shoved at edwards chest _

" Look Jacob i advise you to walk away i would hate to ... hurt you!"

" What hurt me like im scared of you mr rich and famous Edward Cullen all i know is that you should stay away from my girl or i will hurt you"

**Bella Pov**

_to jacob_

" Um who are you" _she giggled_ "i don't know anyone who would treat me like that" _holding in a giggle _"JACOB BLACK ... WHO"

_**Edward and Jacob continue to fight and yell at each other POV**_

"look what you did to my girl cullen she acts as if she doesn't know me now you have to pay for that!" _Jacob than hit edward in the side of the face with his fist _

"THATS IT JACOB" _Edward punched Jacob so hard he went flying backward breaking a couple ribs the crunch was a horrible sound that almost all the parks visitors had heard and looked in there direction._

_jacob winced in pain and yelled as he ran away probably to go get fixed up again..._

_"_"THIS ISN"T OVER CULLEN I"LL GET MY GIRL YOULL SEE!"


	9. Peace of Mind

**Bella Pov**

"What was that for ? Why wont he leave me alone for once?"

" I really don't know and we should get out of here people are starring!"

" Yeah I think that is a good idea." _With that Bella and Edward packed everything up and walked out of the park as if nothing had happened. They got in the car and began on there way to Edwards nice house. _

"Hey Edward can i ask you a question?"

" Well you see Bella you just did!"

" Funny boy gets to play a game ? Can i ask you two Questions then?"

" First its Funny Man not boy and yes you may ask me anything you want...today "

" Ok fine when did you become a ...-"

"Monster?"

"No Edward ... I would never... I was just trying to ... Sorry let me find another question." _she stammered _" How old are you?"

" Huh as there is many other questions you could ask! You ask me my age. Like you could ask me How fast can i run? or How can i act as a human? or _he paused and with a evil grin said _Or my D-I-E-T?"

"Well for now i only want to know how old you are" _shivering at that last note of his diet what was that supposed to mean i fall in love with a vampire that nearly threatens to kill me or was it others it could have been a joke. Breath Bella!_

"Im 24 or 112 years old i was born in June , 20 ,1901" and "I was dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918, and that's when I was turn into a Vampire, by Carlisle Cullen my adoptive father for as you can tell certain reason in the community. " " I as well have questions for you and tomorrow will be my day to question so you can't ask me many questions about me then we will alternate days ok?"

"Deal and what do you mean you gave me two answers to one question."

" No earlier you asked me why i became what i am and thought i was offended that you didn't have a word for what i am. So i answered that question as well. Do you have any others for right now because we are back home?"

"Oh" _that was the best i could do was oh and why did he say we where home i don't live here this is mt Temporary Residence for safety purposes.__Within seconds everything along with me where inside the house i was upstairs ad Edward was... well i dont know and i don't know how i got up here so fast...then i remembered ...hes a vampire Bella ! Uhh Dah . an in a flash Edward was in the room with all my things from my house that i would needand wait! How did he get into my house i have only one key and its right here in my bag. Well then again Jacob was able to get in no problem and ruin my life once more. Edward must have read my face or mind he is a vampire because he attempted to comfort me with a lullaby and my eyes got really heavy so i tried to talk to him and i slurred like drunk.  
_

"Edward please stop singing to me im not in the mood to sleep right now i have questions for you ."

_the last thing i heard was _

" Have sweet dreams my sweet Bel-la."

_I was out and i did have sweet dreams whose dreams weren't sweet when they starred Edward Cullen._

**_The next morning_**

**Edwards Pov to Jasper**

"Look Jazz just don't mess with her the last time someone did it was Em and she just about screamed bloody murder!"

" Do you forget that i can control emotions she will see me and love me right?"

"Wrong i doubt that your gift will work on her mine doesn't its like she has a shield bubble around her."

" Well i think ill take my chances maybe yours is just broken."

_Off Jasper went upstairs and found where she was and her blood called to him and he resisted the urge to harm Bella for Edward would tear him apart and burn him. He just sat there and stared at her trying to make her feel happy and awake but his gift wasn't working as Edward had she moved!_

**Bellas Pov  
**

_I could feel someone in the room there eyes where piercing my face it was weird when i moved and opedned my eyes i saw what looked like a guy but it wasn't Edward this guy had blondish hair that was nice and neat and he reminded me of someone from the south he looked very friendly. I had seen him before but where? Then the thought came to me ... JACOBS BEST FRIEND JASPER he was here to hurt me and take me to Jacob where was Edward did he hurt him . I did what anyone would have ...  
_

" Edwarddddddddddddddddddddd help me this is one of Jacobs friends he-" _he thought was cut off by Jaspers' hand covering her mouth._

" Calm down little lady hello my name is Jasper as you may know already and correction i _was_ Jacob best friend and you must be Bella that he was talking about getting back. Well long story short i am not his friend anymore so you can trust me Edward is downstairs and he is right behind me now i trust if i uncover your mouth you will not scream ... Bel-la?"

"Thanks and who are you Jasper?"

"Well im Edwards brother"

_Weird Edward never mentioned a brother did he well i cant remember im always lost in his green eyes where as Jaspers where Topaz ill have to ask Edward today aww today is his question day well ill try again the next day._

"Well im sorry to say Edward never mentioned you or anyone else except your father for modern purposes in the community or something like that, by the way are there many more of you...vampires? _Which i was cut off by Edward and his pulling me downstairs there was a surprises he was saying_ _ill finish with jasper later on i saw it i almost cried was that for me it must have been really expensive Edward and Jasper where smiling at my expression.__But why buy me a big..._

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**Sorry for the update being late and have any ideas on what Edward got Bella well if you review ill give you a hint... SO Review and mabey ill even tell you because the next update wont be for a while unless you dont mind sorter chapters that why you have to review and soon ill have a poll up for a possible Baby name for Bella and Edwards baby. A girl or a boy review and tell me upps i just gave you one clue review to find out more and i may be starting a new story so if you Pm me you can get the first chapter about a Bella and Edward romance and pain and forgiveness called ...**

**A Vacation to Remember **

**When Bella swan i persuaded by her best friends Alice and Rosalie there vaction takes a turn when she meets a mysterious edward cullen! **


	10. Autors note and Stuff

**Sorry it took so long and if you read the others note the pol for the baby name is on my profile now so go and vote! And Pm if any names you want added to the list il go in an add them any there is not bad ideas and be honest in your reviews good or bad be honest and if you want me to make other stories for other books or movies put it in you review i will try to update often and you guys are the best and if you review you can ask me any question and i can give you answers depending and or clues .So ask away you guys are the best and when you give ideas i give you shout outs and when you review i give shout outs as well. So i don't own Twilight or anything with twilight i only own added characters and if they are special then i own there special gifts and such and then i own the way my imagination and the way the story is sppined love you guys peace pm and review no matteer waht hope you like the new chap **


	11. My Gift

**Edwards Pov**

_She looked as if she was going to cry at the lovely gift i had gotten her._

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes im very fine its just that a piano what will you do with it when i am gone and why did you buy something so exspensive?"

_I couldn't help chuckling at the thought that i would buy her a piano that un-expensive! And what did she mean when she was gone i didn't have a plan for her to leave me at least if she didn't want to stay with me. She mustn't have seen the small box on the piano with the lovely piece of jewelry in the box .  
_

"Bella i wouldn't buy a piano for you and what do you mean _when your_ _gone!_"

"Well i thought that you would want your bed back at any moment and that you would want you beautiful room back ."

" Oh well bella if you must know i don't sleep much at all our _kind _dont need sleep just the lovely...warm...yummy...-"

"Blood?" _she restrained a shiver_

"What do you mean bella? By blood Edward doesn't drink blood he eats food. But that was a funny joke!" _Jasper said trying to cover his brothers tracks of what the conclusion of his sentence could have done to there_ wondered how bella was that smart to even game like that.

**Bellas Pov  
**

"Jasper what do you mean ?" "I thought that you and others like you drank blood."

"How did you know what we are?" _jasper said to bella_

"Well Edward told me in the park the other day because i would have figured it out eventually "

"Oh Edward ... well i should have know he would spill to any beautiful gal that would bat there lashes at him. Thought you have much beauty to even have to bat your lashes all you have to do is say "tell me" and it was done' _Jasper chuckled _

_A growl ran thru the room and startled me i didn't know where or ... WHOM it cam from ! Then i looked at Edward i took it as a warning for Jasper to cool it on the compliments ._

**Edwards Pov  
**

_He stared talking about bella as if she was his girlfriend i know he was only trying to paint a picture false as it was he was trying to help so i had to growl and warn him that bella was and is mine!_

"JASPER!"

"EDWARD!" _He mimicked _

"Jasper bella is mine and don't you have somewhere else to be right now...like now!"

"OH yeah i do sorry bella it was lovely to meet you and i hope i have the honor to do so again until the next time!" _he kissed her hand_

"Umm ... ok thanks and i look forward to meeting you again"

_Jasper nodded at my direction and was gone in seconds and then there was just Bella and I she still hadn't seen the real gift so i thought i shouldn't tell her it cost way more than the piano it was a diamond incrusted locket necklace with her name engraved on one side and on the other side there was my name in even smaller text size it said "Bella you are my love and i shall always love and protect you ~ Edward Cullen." So i went (vampire speed to surprise Bella) and grabbed the black velvet box and was behind her , clasping the necklace onto her slender neck and her pulse was thudding so loud her blood was calling to me now and i ran to the other side of the room in seconds all she did was look at me with shock in her eyes as if she just understood what i was and what i was capable of really doing!She must have seen the true monster inside of me!  
_

**Bellas Pov**

"Umm Edward are you ok?.. Wha...did i do something wrong?"

"NO ! I will never do that again ... use speed to surprise you im sorry to say this but when your pulse started to speed up i..."_he let the thought trail off_

"Almost lost it" _she finished_

"Bella im so sorry i will never do that again and can we talk about something else ?"

"Yeah dont apologize its OK and thank you for this i love this gift and it didn't cost even close to what the piano would have"

" Im happy you like My Gift to you Bel-laaa and sure it didn't cost close to as much as a piano!" _he laughed at his hidden message he should have known bella would see right threw him! _

"What does that mean Edward _sure it didn't _i hope it doesn't by the way you laughed it seems as thought it did cost more i don't know how but if it did-"

"Bella Do you love my gift?" _he asked as he moved a bit closer to her he was four feet from her_

"Yes."

"Do you want to keep the gift?"_ he asked as he moved again closer now only three feet from her_

"Yes but if you -"

"Than you will keep my gift?" _he asked as he moved again even closer now he was only two feet from her_

"Yes but i would like to know how much-"

"Than it is settled you are going to keep my gift to you? and one more question for you my sweet bella." _he was only inches from her mouth and said_

"Yes""Do you love me Bella?"

"Yes of course I do"

_Than Edward kissed bella but there was another surprises for her but he would have to wait this gift you could tell cost a lot of money and he would have to wait for a couple years to give it to her . In the perfect setting not in a restaurant or anyplace public Bella would die of being the center of attention. I would cook her a nice dinner and then when she was done i would have a yummy dessert for her and then i would give her my present and ask her to do me the wonderful honor of being mine forever ...in becoming a Isabella Marie Cullen... Oh i really cant wait till that day comes !_

**Monday morning Edwards Pov**

_what could that smell be it was kind of sweet and spicy and smelled really really greassy! Yuk! Human food well my bella was a human so i will have to get used to that. Where are my contacts i still cant show my real eyes to her yet she might freakout and leave me even thought im looking forward to that anytime soon i dont know when but it will you green contacts are ._

"Bella what are you doing ? Bella where are you i dont like to play hide and go see-"

_There was a note for him on the glass counter_

_Dear Edward,_

_You sleep late so Em came by and dropped me at work i cooked you some extra food its in the oven so it stays warm and i love you well gtg ill be working at the dinner tonight and i know you have work so ill be fine.I put five pancakes three eggs and fifteen pieces of extra crispy bacon with a large cup of orange juice in the freezer with ice._

_Love Bel-la 3_

_The only weird thing was that my note had a smug on it and it looked and tasted like human food or syrup oh well maybe she left it when she wrote the note to me . Oh well i guess that it would be mean if i didn't eat her food i really didn't like human food but i ate it sometimes to keep my part in tack. But when i looked in the oven there was the plate and i separeted all the food and came up short i was so happy then i was sad when i started to eat. This food was different from other human food it was great bella could really cook and it was gone in seconds but then i wished she actually put as much as she said she had put on the plate. When i went for the juice it wasn't in the there and i don't remember buying orange juice but then realized it was hand squeezed by bella .If only i was human i would be sad to die for i wouldn't only miss her love but her food and juice as well. Mabey she just forgot to put it in a cup. So i wanted to try that as well but when i went my class was wet like it had been cleaned and a lot of juice was missing from the container she put it in. This is all so weird a bunch of things where out of place and in the short time i knew bella yes she was a little messy but never forgetful that is very very odd ohh well we all slip up now and then.  
_

"Well i should get to my job of teaching children that don't really all care what im saying and then ther is Irena who always flirts with me Yay!"

_with that Edward went off to work and called bella on her break and then they both went back to there jobs and Edward went home before Bella would be home so he made her a lovely dinner and waited for her he shift should have been over and she wasn't picking up his calls something was up. At the dinner ( Bellas job)_

"Welcome to the Dinner My name is Bella how may i help you?" _she recited to a strange man that only stared at her he was about Jacobs height if not taller and same skin and everything just a different face_ and much more muscular.

"Can i have just a side of you and a tall coffee?" _He was smug_

"Excuse me sir but i have to ask you to leave the dinner we dont tolerate sexual harassmen-"_He grabbed her and pulled her into the back of the dinner punching her until she fell out he then locked the door to the_ _door and went back to where bella was . Bella had failed to notice Jacob was there to in the shadowed corner where he wouldn't have been seen. Jacob and his accomplice Paul went to bella who was out cold on the floor. _

**Jacobs Pov  
**

"Dude her phone is ringing and she is waking up grab it and give it to me hurry up!"

"Ok " _Paul tossed the phone towards jacob_

"Hello who is this calling Isabella?"

_When Edward heard his voice on the other end of the line the events from this morning all made perfect sense to him. Jacob had been in the house and knew when to get bealla alone he was right he was going to hurt her because he could and Edward was to far to stop him he didnt know how he would but he would just to put at Edwards un beatting heart._

"Jacob where is Bella?"_ edward yelled_

"Oh hello Edward she is re-cooperating from our earlier encounter why you aren't her father you don't need to know about her."

"If you touch her and even harm her in anyway i will kill you and hunt you down until i find you and whoever else had part in her harm do you hear me Jacob i will kill you !"

"EDWARD HELP ME IM AT THE DINNE-" _Bella screamed _

"JACOB LET HER GO NOW!"

"Make me i will enjoy this an you wont be able to stop what is about to happen so i suggest hanging up the phone if you dont want to hear her screams!"

"JACOB DON"T YOU DARE !" _he knew what jacob was about to do to bella and his heart broke into peices_

_He knew he wouldn't make it in time and that when he heard her..._


	12. Stop Confesstions!

**Jacob POV**

"Hey what could i possibly do to hurt _his_ fragile little bella in the worst way possible while hurting her as well and taking something that she will never get back and taking that from Edward?" _he looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head then his face held a devilish smile and he said_ "Bella i could have you as mine and then dispose of your body and leave you for Edward to find he would be crushed he couldn't save his damsel in distress. Now wouldnt he ?" "Paul go to the front and make sure Edward doesn't disturb Bella and I's Privet time together ."

"Yes boss."

_And with that the man named Paul was gone why was Jacob doing this to me ? What did i do to Jacob that he just cant take my no for an answer. What does he mean that he will take something that will never be able to get back? and how could he- OH NO HE MEANS MY ... Virginity ... Not if i could help he he wants to rape me and kill me NEVERRRRRRR... Get it together Bella find something sharp to hurt him with ... Uhhh ... Ummm.. OHH ! Yes Charlie always told me to carry my pocket watch- knife he got me. I was something old that spy's used when hurting there victims ok..._

"Bella now it is only us and im sorry i told you to stay with me and just give up you fight but you are much to stubborn for that so you just continue to do what you do ahhh well you have never been used so i will enjoy taking that away from your Edward! But before we do this what do you think of me? I mean i told you i would win didnt i? Well look ill give you a choice you can leave freely with me and we can work on a family or i can take you here and kill you. Which do you choose ?

"First i think you are a ugly , nasty , demon and i will never marry you or give up if i **DIE **trying to then i die! Second i would never pick the first option so just finish me off and kill me because that is the only way you will get what you think you want!" _she spat_

"OHH feisty great just try and not do that again because you are tempting me to kill you first and then have my way with you. But then again that is no fun i would rather hear you cry out for the Edward that will never come for you then try and have fun with a soul-less body."

"JACOB LET ME GO!"

"Im sorry dear but i just cant do that now can i ?"

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME JACOB ITS NOT RIGHT!"

"Oh darling Bella it is everything as right can be! See i love you another stands in my way so you two _love_each other so if i cant have you no one CANNN!"

_He started to undress bella and take her workers apron off when she was knocked out he tied he with rope so that made her escape much harder she couldn't reach the dial on the watch! With her apron off and her shirt off all that was left was a little camisole. He left it on and worked at the bottom he took off her pants and left her underwear on and her light shirt on as well. She was shaking with fear godbye edward i love you!_

"Charlie will kill you Jacob!"

"Fine let it be i will stop ... Ill be right back...DONT MOVE!"_He laughed _

"Did you miss me Bel-la?" _he had tape on his hands_

"NO I COULD NEVER MISS AN ANIMAL AS DIRTY AND GROTESQUE AS YOU JACOB-"_her mouth was covered with tape in seconds_

"Better right now i dont have to hear your dirty words from your dirty mouth do I?"

"Jawcub... Myi ... Wate ...YoUHHH..."_She attempted to talk then she tought fast she started kicking her legs and licking at the tape fast she knew he would go and get more rope and she had part of the rope off with the knife thought she managed to cut a painful slice of her writs. He left as she planned she snap when the rope and off came the tape. She silently went to the other storage room in the back of the dinner forgetting that where the rope was and bumped right into non other than Jacob! _

"You dont listen do you Bella You just cant stay still! Maybe i wouldn't hurt you if you did"

_She thought about that murder series she used to flip threw and how one of the kidnap victims where nice to the guy who kidnapped her and she didnt get raped or killed until she tried to escape she ended up killing herself thinking the guy was about to but he ad planned to let her go in two hours and turn himself in thinking the girl loved him! So if i put myself in her shoes without killing myself then i can get out without a bad thing! But im not hurt ! My wrist i cut it i can act as if i need attention he can take me to the kitchen and i could get a knife and hold him there until Edward saves me ! That is the best thing i could think of. _

"But Jakey...yo... you did already the rope... rubbed mt hand and it hurts i have ...given up if this is what it feels like trying to win... th-the-then i might as well just lose!"_She started to cry and the pain from her wrist helped it look real_ _within seconds Jacob was carring her to the kitchen and trying to wash the wound but bella being herself knew it would hurt and didn't want it cleaned!_

"Jake! Dont make me it will hurt!"

"Well i dont want you to bleed to death so give me your arm! NOW!"

"Fine"

_Once under the water it stung bad! _

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHH"

"Its ok look its over see all better!" _He wrapped her arm in clean towels and then propped her on the counter to find the cut was very small and not that deep then he began to realize that bella was doing something he didnt know what but she gave up to easy and fast ! She almost had me but now its time to flip the tables on her and show her that she needs to respect me as a man and that i am smart well ill show her let me not get to kind and finish what i have started !_

"Hey bella can i ask you something ?"

"Sure anything!"

" ohh ok ... DID YOU HONESTY THINK I WAS THAT DUMB IT ALL CLICKED INTO PLACE YOU WOULD NEVER JUST SAY YES TO ME AND COME AT YOUR WILL ... YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE PAST YOUR LAST BREATH TO EVEN THINK OF PICKING TO GO WITH ME ! IM NOT STUPID SO LETS FINISH WHAT WE STARTED SHALL WE?"

_He pulled her off the counter and over his shoulder taking her to the original place where the crim was going to end!_

"NO Jacob i want to be happy with edward why wont you understand and let me GOOOOOOOOO!"

"Because when we where seven years old you told me when we went out for ice-cream that i was your best friend dont you know that? And then we where on our way to the lake and you fell off your bike and i helped you up and cleaned your cut and held you when you cried and i bought you and ice cream at the lake and when you ran to beat me to the bench you hurt your cuts more and started to cry again and i again fixed your cuts but you din't stop crying and i put my cold ice cream on you cut and you felt better and i held you in my arms and you told me one day you would marry me so i could always be there to help you when you fell and that i would be the only one that could help your wounds. Thats why because since that day i havent let go and do you remember when i kissed you as the sun set that same night and you got all shy and nervous i told you its still me the same Jacob that was always there for you and you where still Bella so you weren't nervous anymore... Remember?"

"Yes i remember that whole day and i was seven Jake i didn't know what getting married was all about and then yes i loved it when you fixed me it made me happy that it was you. But now im older and i understand was love and marriage and babies and all of that is ! I know what right is and my relationship with Edward is right and this here is not a healthy relationship and this is wrong! Jake i love you yes but as a Best friend and nothing more Edward is my Boyfriend i love him more than a friend ok so can you please just let me go im tired and i wount to move on and you should to jake. Everything was perfect until the day you asked me out and when i said no you told me you would keep trying and never stop until you received a yes from me! Well i dont know what to tell yo ubut i cant say yes jake! I cant ! I love you but in the end it will be him and only him! So please just let me go!"

"NO!"

**Edward pov**

_I heard her screams and i could hear them talk i was about a half a mile away from her and her pan didnt work but it helped a lot when it cam to time i heard there story and i knew time was out he was going to force himself on my bella! I DONT THINK SO I WILL RIP HIM TO SHREDS FIRST! Oh no hes about to do it i wount make it in time her innocents is about to be taken against her will! NOOOOOO! Then he heard bella plead more and more ! _

**Bella POV  
**"Jacob this isn't you please let me go ! " _jacob just smiled and threw me on the floor he took my small camisole off of me and grinned he took my bra and the reast off as well and now it was him he didnt take anything off he just moved things aside he was exposed and happy with what crime he was about to commit!__ I just keep my eyes closed and pray he would stop but he didn'__t. He started to plant wet gross kissed on me everywhere __he didnt stop either he just kissed my whole body and if it where Edward then i would have giggled or liked it but i kept pushing him and trying to get up and move but he slapped me and punched me the last thing i remember was him going to squeeze my breast_... _i pushed at him and he punched me with all my might and all i heard was a loud crash and a __cry that was silenced then i heard a loud growl and someone scream jacobs name_... _i knew his voice anywhere i couldnt see but i could hear i was hurting everywhere and didnt want Edward to see me like thins but eveytime i would go to get up i was pushed down hard every time it got harder then i stopped i needed to stay as awake as i could_.

"EDWARD HELP ME PLEASE I CANT SE-"

"Now why would you do this i guess we cant have a slow time just let me speed it up ok it will all be over sonn ok bella."

_All i could hear was the growling getting closer and it felt as if it was in the same space as us. Jacob was about to insert himself in me and i felt it coming it made me want to throw up and i was about to when suddenly all the pressure of Jacobs body was no longer on me anymore i was losing myself and i could feel it as i slipped closer and closer i was dieing. I felt it but all i heard was screams and then it was only growls they got closer and then they where right in my ear where was Edward why had he not saved me i was dead and felt like i was being carried to heaven at least i was safe for now! The last thing i said was this!_

"Goodbye Edward i loved you maybe ill see you in heaven i know you tried and you wont be damned for that my love good... byeeee."

_And i was gone!_

**The very next day at the hospital Edwards Pov to Bella as she wakes up **

"Bella...Bella...Bel-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? are you up yet?"

**Bella Pov**

" Where is Edward i hope he knows i died im sad i lost such an angel!"

_As i opened my eyes there was an angle who looked like edward and it was him! I hoped he didnt kill himself for me the angles musical voice filled the room and it felt like i was alive but i could be jacob raped me and killed me._

"You arent in heaven but i am! And you didn't die your in the hospital! When _he_ hit you _he_ hit your head a bit to hard and caused a minor head injury and you have a broken ankle and you are very thirsty and hungry!"

_Edward was gripping the bed rail so hard it broke and fell off in his hand he placed it on the floor and i noticed why he was so upset it was JACOB he put me here so Edward was mad at him. Thinking of him is he alive or did Edward kill him oh how i hope not he would go to jail and i would never see him again. He must have seen what my face looked like because he said this ... _

"No i would never do that no matter how much i wanted to !"

_I realized there where a few diffrent sets of eyes i was seeing in this room and unless i was hit that hard these all looked quite recognizable but still different. Who where all people? Why did they look at me like that? Who did the eyes belong to ? And did i know a couple of the people behind those eyes?_

"Whats going on and who are you all!"

"Bella we have a lot of things to tell you ok and we dont know if you will be ready for this because there are secrets between everyone you possible know! That includes charlie , and my family ok so i will tell you but you have to not overreact or get worried everything is still the same!"

"OK Edward telling me that only makes me want to to do the opposite just tell me and stop stalling please!"

"Ok look bella , charlie told Jacob to kidnap you and keep you for himself. He told him all your daily things and he told jacob that he didn't care what he had to do but that he needed to ...um ... eliminate the main problem. Since the divorce between your parents Charlie was bitter and say it as your fault when it really wasn't. So he gave Jacob the instructions and told him if he didnt eliminate you that he would eliminate your mother. He didn't care what happened to you in the end he just wanted you away from my family and I we where sent to keep you from harms way . Charlie was killed because he was in the mist of killing your mom. He was a ummm...well..how do i say this ... He is a vampire and your mother didn't know . So that part of the problem is taken care of. Jacob was sent to jail he was given a very speedy trial and sentenced to life without parole unless you decide to ever grant it to him at anytime you may do that. Now this part may shock you i dont really know please brake yourself. Alice and Rosalie they are apart of my family they are my sisters they are also vampires... So my whole family consists of Alice, Rosalie, Esme , Jasper ,Emmett , Carlisle ,and I. So your two best friends are still your friends but are vampires and they love you we all love you and we would like it if you would be apart of our family Bella. I know that this is a lot to swallow in one day after everything. But when charlie was a good man we promised we would keep you safe. Oh and you would move in with us for full we wont have to worry about jacob or anyone hurting you at all because we all love you Bella so what do you say?

_I was expecting her to try and get away from us and not take it like she did but i should have know Bella would only take it as well as she did when i told her what i was._

"So let me understand all of this ! Charlie sent out a 'death' note to Jacob for me and way before when charlie loved me he sent for you to take care of me and he is to add on top a vampire. My two best friends are vampires and are your two sisters and are dating your brothers and your family would like for me to join and ok i have it all so yes i would love to join but you know me i have tons of questions!"

* * *

**Sorry for no update and im starting a new story soon called Teardrop Tattoo loo on my page soon and review this and that story luv yas peace!**


	13. Well that went Well!

**Edward Pov**

"Bella love please stop trying to do everything on your own...miss independent!" It has been three years since i told my long time girlfriend bella that i and my family where vampires. She had tons of questions like our eyes have colors and we told her the truth we would wear contacts so if our eyes changed people wouldn't get freaked out. There were others like can we have children and when i looked at her face and told her no she looked kind-of sad and depressed i felt there was the re-going over our diet . And the question i had never wanted to hear her ask me ever was"Edward if you love me and want me forever can you change me?" I couldn't refuse he that especially with the way she asked me if i love her and want her of course i did and do but i had to tell her we had to wait and in time we could see.

"Edward look i love you but i have it i dont need your help!" She was still stubborn as ever i loved her i watched her as she attempted to put the last picture and books on the very top shelf. Since she made me promise her , i was to let her finish the last book shelf in our new living room by herself with no help from me . The move to this new house has been easy and i loved the twinkle in bellas eyes as i told her my plans to keep her forever. She just doesn't know of the surprise for tonight.I felt bad not helping her out but this is what she promised me to do. I gave her the really-because-it doesn't-look-like-it look and put the picture and books on the self in seconds and we were finished with our new house all unpacked .

"I told you not to help me!" She glared at me as if she could be mad with me. Then she headed for the door as to give me the silent treatment and in seconds i was blocking the door she couldn't move even if she tried!

**Bella Pov**

He was not tryiing to block me from leaving this room! And he knows i can push him out the way not even a bull dosser could move him! I acted as if it didn't phase me and tried to move my direction to the bathroom door which had a door that led to the living again saw my plan and blocked the door. i looked at the main exit to the room again where he was previously and looked at him he had a bright smile on his face as if to say try me. So i thought if i ran as fast as my body could i could get past the door and out of the room. It was a very hard plan in reality as soon as he saw me take of he would try and block me again but it is worth a shot. So i dashed as fast as i could and he was again blocking the exit i tried to walk causally to the bathroom and he didn't block my path i ddin't bother to see where he was i knew he hadn't caught my plan this time. When i got to the bathroom he didn't block me wow i finally outsmarted him. "Hahah Edward guess you got out smarted by me . " I sang and then i hit a solid thing ... The door was closed but when i looked up i saw a pair of topaz eyes looking at me with a smirk on his face .

"Edward Masen Cullen if you dont get out of my way i'll-"

"You'll what ?" He challenged me . I dont know what i would do and then an evil grin crossed my face and i left him there a bit confused . I made my way to the bed and sat. This time he thought i was going to the door he was there with a smile on his face but then he realized what i was doing and the smile faded .

"Bella are you giving me the silent treatment?" He said amused . I was determined to ignore him so i did and i went to the bath room but he blocked the door . I went back to the room and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote "GET OUT SOME OF US ARE HUMANS STILL!" in big letters and he just laughed and said "Fine". But when he tried to kiss my forehead i backed away from him and grinned . He didn't know how much his little game got him into so much trouble. He looked worried like i would run but when he saw my grin he knew .

"Ohhh i get it your still sore ok you'll be over it in a days time i love you."

**Seven Days Later**

**(Edward Pov)**

"Bella please talk to me ! I haven't heard your voice for seven days ! That is to long . When we moved here i had a suprise for you but i couldn't because you won't talk to me . Please babe, say something, anything. I need to hear you bell like voice please!"I had to beg her to talk and hey who knew she could hold me out for seven days that is one whole week!But something was very wrong and without her talking i didn't know what it was!

"Ed..ward... can... i-i-i have ...some ...pills...im ...sick. and some ...cranberry juice...tooueueoo." OMG my angels voice is all scratchy she is sick that is why she hasn't talked to me in forever . Ok i went in the kitchen and i was about to deliver her , her pills and juice and then i realized that if i cut my self a bit and put some of my blood in her already colored juice that she would have a speedy recovery. i don't think any venom will get into her . Nothing should change at first she will only get a little stronger and faster but i will wear off in about a week or two. So i did it and gave her , her pills and water.

"My bella baby do you feel better?" I had to wait and hour to ask to make it like the pills really worked . If i would have asked earlier and she realized her voice worked again she would want to actually kill me.

"I dont really know Edward but i know im still upset with you but that isn't why i stopped talking to you its because my voice- My VOICE its back OMG those pills where really that fast. And thank you Edward for helping me put the books and pictures up.I love you and i cant stay mad at you for to long it was so hard not talking to you but if i did you would have worried about me to much ." I knew she was right i would have had a fit she was so rational when i wouldn't have been. And my angels voice is not restored. Not for the surprise dinner. I have to go to the old house to get ready so the girls could play Bella Barbie and me and the guys could spend time and find me a ice suit to wear.

"Bella i mentioned a surprise earlier and i want to do it now can you stay here ? You will have visitors ok but look thru the peep hole first for safety that it is the visitors that i have sent. If it isn't them call me and ill be back ok? and Bella please don't protest i love you" With that i kissed her on the forehead and left without another word.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**(Bella Pov)**

Knock Knock Knock

"Cominggg" These must be the visitors and when i looked it was Rosalie and Alice and Esme I wonder what they had planned for tonight and how did everyone know but me i hate, hate , hate , hate , HATE surprises and Edward know it so thins one better be worth the stress.I oppened the door slowly and was startled by the tiny pixie that almost tackled me down. Sometimes i forget she is a vampire.

"Hey Alice, Rose,Esme...Alice ... you ...are...choking me..." She let go and i felt bad asking her to let go but i would still like to live after tonight.

"Bella im sorry i just ...Its the last time i get to hug you when you ...like this!" And then her hand flew over her mouth like she just let out a big secret. And in seconds Esme and Rose yelled "ALICE!" I was so confused i just let it pass. I realized the girls had a few boxes with my name on them . I was so confused.  
It turnes out i was getting ready to go to De Al Deh Al Luna It was a fancy restaurant that was in the higher parts of Port Angeles . I never would have gone if I knew but it was way to late . The girls spent a hour doing my hair and make-up they said it had to be perfect for tonight. I still confused didn't care!

"Ok guys well come on in and you can set them down in the bedroom area it is up the stairs on the second floor all the way down the hall. I ll be right up with some snacks and a movies that we can watch! Does that sound good?" I was hoping that they would find the room out of the four floors in this house i even got confused . Well either on of the seven bedrooms would be fine .

"NO!" Alice and Rose replied this is getting weird they always like the movie time we have together what is going on . There has to be something unless they would be acting very normal. Maybe Alice didn't feel like having to cough up popcorn later or have to smell it. She doesn't think i know but i accidentally saw her one time coughing up everything that she ate . since she is a vampire i guess we have different preferences but still something is going on with them and i know that Edward knows because he probably set it up to be like this. I don't know what it is now but if its the last thing i do tonight i will be finding out the surprise because i hate not knowing!

"Ok guys what is really going on Alice if you don't want to have to go thru the process of removing the human food that i have then you dont have to eat it but the way you answered there has to be more to it than that ... Rightttt?" I figured i had her in a corner now she had to tell me but knowing alice she would do the exact opposite of what i thought she would because she saw me already ask her and she know what i will say next!

"Isabella Marie Swan how did you know i had to remove the food ? Never mind that and as for tonight i will not be telling you anything!" at first i was going to whine like a baby but alice had seen me do that already so i tricked her and tried to turn the tables a little she didn't even see it coming.

"Fine!" That was it and i walked off to get my snacks and put my loose hair in a messy bun as my popcorn pooped and then i remembered a little dance i would do when i was in the kitchen and my dad would pop popcorn he would laugh at me and call me his Belly -Bella . As i started to dance to the pops i heard someone snickering...it was Alice , Rose, and Esme they where watching me dance who knows how long they where really there they didn't even make there presents. I was so embarrassed i felt my cheeks flush hot red!

"Alice stop laughing at me! And didn't you ever hear it isn't polite to stare?"  
I was acting mad but you could never really be upset with alice i mean it is alice she is so nice and cute like a button and when i look in her big topaz eyes i knew... I could never say no to her or Edward and i could never stay mad at them! Damn them and there powers of cuteness.

"Aww bella got a little embarrassed!" She said in her baby voice which really wasn't that funny i blushed that was all . Everyone in Alices' family loves my blush i simply didn't understand it and then i came to the conclusion that it was blood they love that stuff i mean come on they need it to attempt to survive. When i asked them about it there only said they love it when i blush because it reminded them first that i am not a vampire and how nice it is to interact with my kind! And second because it reminds them of there old lives as humans.

"Whatever ...Anyways why did Edward send you guys over i mean its not like i don't like that you guys are here its just that you guys are here and you rarely come around anymore. While Edward did tell me he was sending me visitors. Oh an why do those boxes have my name on them?"I was still very confused and little things where clicking into place but nothing really big was happening yet. I knew i would get nothing out of any of them but it didn't hurt to try.

"Bella you know i cant disclose that information to you at least not all of it . The boxes are for you for tonight and we are here to give you a make over of you lifetime . We just want tonight to be special to you. Ok so enough questions that is all i can say and if you ask me more i will just repeat what i just said. so let get my raw material into the bathroom the biggest one you can find!" With that Esme ans Rosalie where off and then leading me to the bathroom at vampire speed and without a warning! I felt a bit dizzy but in all was ok i was only bother that i didn't know hat was happening. Soon Alice had a ton of makeups and foundations and eyeliners and little tubs of different things everywhere. She had this gleam in her eyes and i wanted to tell her to stop and not do to much but then i saw how happy she was and i couldn't break her little heart that didn't beat! After my spa bath i was given a manicure and pedicure. The girls added small tips to some of my nails so that they could be the same sizes they where then painted a nice blue color . Alice drew little stars on all my nails and they looked great as well as my toes. Then they popped the movie in and Rose fed me the popcorn making sure there where no kernels. I don't know how but i didn't get even the smallest of kernels in my gums . Then after that it was about 8:17 pm and Edward had text me and said be ready buy 9:45pm and that he loved me and how special tonight was going to be. After another 23 minutes Alice turned the movie down and told me to grab the boxes and put the content on in them she told me not to complain about it and to just do what she said, she also then told me before i was out of the room to go smallest to biggest. So i did . When i opened the smallest box there where earrings in them they looked like diamond they where about three carats each and they where in the shapes of hearts. They must have cost a fortune i was hopping they would be fake but someone left the little tag in the small box, and when i glanced at the tag i almost had a heart attack . I couldn't wear or except anything with a price tag like that and then i thought i read the tag wrong so i looked again and there on the tag it read '_The Forever Mark , Hearts on Fire Mix _and under those words where to price _$57,000' _I could have bought a house and then some somewhere else with these two little earrings . I had no clue what a Forevermark was or a Hearts on Fire was but i knew i almost died looking at those prices. I quickly put the earrings on so i didn't break or lose them. I moved onto the next box and there was a necklace to mach i almost died if the small earrings cost that much the has to be doubled . I put it on first so when i looked at the tag i didn't break it or drop it. The tag read the same thing but the price was less it was _$52,500_ Yeah that's less but only by a little. I hope i would even last to see the surprise because if i saw another tag with that many digits on it in the order i think i could die. I removed the lid to the third box ad inside i found a nice blue purse and dress that matched the nail polish i was wearing. I looked at the tag and it read on the purse _$42,000 _and on the dress it read _$40,250 _. I was relieved the prices where going down and then i clicked a little more. The nails match the already bought dress and the purse . Edward left and will pick me up soon and we will be alone . I wonder why he is buttering me up it must be big but i wonder what it is ? He cant be leaving me and if he is why buy me a house or maybe he caught it to get me to be happy so he can leave me and i can keep all the nice things . But thats not like him to do that is it? No thats not the Edward i fell in love with! I pulled the dress out of the box and walked to the full size mirror and looked at it against my skin it would look nice so i put it on. I was a lovely midnight blue flowing dress with a small cut up the dress so my leg was showing. My hair was in a bun and the jewels looked nice. When i finished i took the last biggest box and there where two small clips for my hair in there. They where special they had engravings on them. They said _'My dearest Bella i love you and i hope i can be the final clip that hold every last hair in place ~ yours Edward' _I was about to cry and i placed the clips in my hair and i put all the boxes away before i looked in the mirror and a sob escaped my mouth i looked utterly different in a good way and i realized i was wearing Edwards favorite color . I just hopped he likes it . I realized i was missing a big piece of the puzzle but what it was i had not a clue in the world!

"Thank you guys so much you are all the best and i love you guys. i look...very...different...i just hope he likes it!" I really would hate if Edward where displeased.

" If he doesn't like you then he is not a man! He should want to skip everything and bring you back her for dessert!" She winked at me oh how Alice was even comfortable with talking about her brother and I having sex it was weird. If i where in that situation it would be really weird.

"Thanks guys umm what time is it Esme?" I was worried i took to long with my price tag almost- meltdown.

"Oh girls we have to go Bella have fun tonight and you don't have to call Alice ok if you want to call us than you can but you don't have to! Ohh and for your earlier question it is 9:33pm we are three minutes late on leaving . Love you bella and good luck this is that start to a brand new chapter in your and everyone in this families life" And with that they where gone and i was left speechless and until about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door . I assumed it was Edward and i ran to the door. To find two pairs of shoes a flat pair that matched the dress and a pair of five inch heels that also matched the dress. I put the heels on and opened the door .

"Hello Edwar- Your not Edward !" Oh no

"Miss Me?" and with that i was pushed into the house and the door was locked. I was just grateful Edward took his key.

"Jacob you are hurting me and messing up my makeup get off" I shoved him as hard as i could and he was off of me and i remembered that i had a poker on the fireplace . It was something Edward made me get because you can clean the fireplace . I ran and grabbed it aiming it straight at him. His eyes widened in shock for a second and then he realized it was me . He knew i couldn't hurt him or anyone else for that matter. I just had to stall him for about two or three minutes longer.

"Bella you look delicious as ever. But might i ask why did you get dressed up tonight and why are you in this big house by yourself . These fancy things aren't you at all." He was taking steps closer to me with every word. He grabbed the poker out of my hands and threw it down. We where now only inches apart .

"JACOB YOUR RIGHT THIS ISN"T ME !" I exploded and then it all went downhill from there he pushed me back i almost fell in the fireplace i just fell down inced from it . I was tired of being scared of him i lunged at him with all my might and then he was gone in seconds. I ran to the kitchen and straightened my self up a bit

**Edward Pov**

I was approaching the lovely hose to fins Bella waiting for me but instead i hear screaming then i ran it was Jacob he was inside with Bella. In a rage i flew the door open and broke it and grabbed Jacob by the neck and lifted him a few feet off the ground and said if you ever thought her or go near her i will kill you and bury you . do you understand me" I said threw gritted teeth he shook his head and i dropped him and he ran out the house and i looked at Bella but she was gone where was my baby? She appeared and my panic subsided . I could tell she wanted to forget what just happened so i acted as if it didn't and fixed my clothes slightly.

"Miss Swan will you go to dinner with me?" I was acting !

"Yes i will i would love to and thank you for the outfit for tonight i love it." Good i was so happy i thought she would hate it it was my favorite color on her she looked breathtaking . If i wasn't able to control my self i would have taken her upstairs and tore the dress of of her and just made passionate love to her. But that isn't really smart of me i would probably scare her and she probably wants to get married first since it would be her first time. I think!

"Well than lets go and did i mention that you look so breathtakingly , utterly , amazingly lovely in that outfit and in that color" I wanted to so badly make love to her to show her i loved her but i had to control myself . I had to be careful not to kiss her to hard because that could cause me to lose control over myself and we wouldn't want that.

**Bella Pov**

He continued to stare at me and glance at my direction when we where in the car. When we got to the restaurant it was almost empty it turns out he rented the place out for us for the night and only five groups of three or less where allowed in he must have asked the manager and he must have paid a ton of money. For tonight alone it had to be like a million dollars spend on this one night alone and it was like nothing. I still couldn't understand the reason at all but in a hours time or so i would know why .

" Hello welcome what is your name for the reservation?" I could tell right away who she was it was Angela Weber for forks high i guess she works here. She really didn't change a bit!

"Mrs and Mr. Cullen" He said and he smiled down at me even in heels i was no match for his height . We where lead to a booth and the a smallish girl cam to set the table she asked if we wanted wine and i said yes please . Edward agreed to have wine . He wouldn't get drunk at all but he didnt want a main course or a dessert. It was about dessert time and my chocolate red velvet cake came out and it was almost as big as the plate itself. Edward laughed when he saw my face and i just blushed and looked down he still had the same effect on me as always.

"Bella love can i ask you something?" He looked very hesitant to ask me i just nodded my head.

"Yes of course Edward as me anything you would like to know." I thought he knew everything about me from my first crush to my first kiss to my first period. They weren't uncomfortable moments at all to tell him because i loved him with all my heart.

"Bella do you love me with all you being?" Oh no he was having doughs about my love for him was it something i said or did to make him think that .

"Edward i love you yes what did i do to make you think other wise i love you i can try to do different things with my hair or clean or -" I was rambling on and on but he cut me off with a chuckle he must have thought i was pathetic trying to beg for him to not leave me. I looked away from him knowing what the next of his words would probably be. Either _'I want you to stay the hell away from me and my family i dont love you' OR "Bella love i loved you before but no more do i you can keep everything i have given you and the house but our love is over, that is mainly why i gave you all of this to let you down east its like a clean break'_

"Bella love look at me please you are perfect the way you are and you would never have to change a thing you normally do for me of all beings." He forced me to look at him and he kissed both of my eyelids and my nose. "Silly Bella i love you and that's why i wanted to ask you " He got down on one knee and pulled out a blue box " Isabella Marie Swan will you take me Edward Masen Cullen as your husband so i can love you forever?" I was crying now and he had a little camera girl filming it to my makeup stayed in tack and all i could do was cry more . He looked worried at first because i didn't give an answer.

"Yes ... a million times yes...yes ... I would love to " I jumped at him and gave him a big hug and if he could cry he would have . It all went together now about the previous event of tonight. It all wet together perfect it started out with Alice and the _"Bella im sorry i just ...Its the last time i get to hug you when you ...like this!" _She probably meant me as a swan and as a girlfriend to her brother . And then there was the makeover and the hiding things from me , the expensive jewels and the color he thinks looks the best on me , and then there was the_ "Oh girls we have to go Bella have fun tonight and you don't have to call Alice ok if you want to call us than you can but you don't have to! Ohh and for your earlier question it is 9:33pm we are three minutes late on leaving . Love you bella and good luck this is that start to a brand new chapter in your and everyone in this families life" _She meant that our families lives would after this evening would intertwine because of the marriage. I loved it all and it all made me feel like i could fly. We talked about how Alice would be and she would have to plan the whole thing. We talked about him maybe changing me he said for now it would have to be a life-or-death moment but he has to wait for the future. The all of a sudden we where about to leave because we realized the the time was not 2:35 am and we had paid for the bill when a certain someone can by our table and i knew who it was immediately. It was Jessica . She hadn't changed a bit and she was with no other than Jacob Black. This night couldn't get any better it was bound to now get worst!


	14. No you dont

**Edward Pov**

_I looked over at my soon to be wife or shall i say fiance and she had a couple tears in her eye she said yes and she loved me . We would have to let Alice plan this wedding because even though she is small . For a pixie she can and would rip my head off - literally . As we where getting up i saw a people leaving. Since my back was towards the door i didn't see who it was but i knew it wasn't good. I notice Bella i turned around i noticed who it was ...Jessica . Bella and her had a minor spat in high school about some guy what was hid name mike newton or something.. but that wouldn't be why she stiffened. Than i noticed who was next to her and i became very rigid. _

**Bella Pov**

"Edward lets go ." I didn't want them to ruin this fine evening i was about to be a wife and hopefully a mother soon and Jacob had to again come out for blood shed he looks pretty cozy with Jessica so maybe i will get away and they wont even say a thing to us.

"Oh My God, Is that you Bella , How are you ?" I knew i was asking to much for her to not say a thing to me and Edward... Here we go to ruin this fine evening .

"Jessica well you really haven't changed at all, the same you alright." Just say bye already so i can leave with my fiance .

"Bella who is the man ? you two look very close , I thought Jakey here was your one-and-only?" She said with a sneaky grin on her face she was staring at Edward now making me mad . Then i looked at Edward he was mouthing something to me ' Give me a sec'.

" Hey Jessica is it i suggest you leave me and my fiance alone that goes for you a well Jacob . We did cross paths earlier in the evening i would hate to do it again." Edward interjected .

"Well thats funny because i didn't see you there ... Jacob and i where in the bedroom ...lets just say enjoying each others company. So there was no real way for you to have crossed paths i had to nearly pull him off of me to get to our reservation in time. He never left. Sorry" Jessica had just given us both to much information with a sly smirk on her face to me as if i wasn't what Jacob didn't have to offer. She is loco.

**Edward Pov**

"Well hey it wasn't all that nice to meet you Jessica and if you do ever see us out together again please and im asking you nicely don't stop by to bother us ok . We don't need to know of Jacob false bedroom action he was in our house trying to assault my fiance and i didn't appreciate it HUMMM JESSICA DID YOU AS HIM HOW HE GOT THAT FRESH SCAR ON HIS FACE OR THE ONES ON HIS HANDS AND LEGS FROM BELLA TRYING TO GET HIM AWAY! SO BEFORE YOU COME TO SHOW AND TELL YOU BETTER HAVE THE RIGHT FACTS TO SHOW AND TELL! NOW WE WHERE ON OUR WAY OUT AND I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" I was livid he didn't tell her but whatever she had no nerve to try and first hit on me then disrespect my fiance and I for her on entertainment. She looked sick and knew the truth she ran away crying about how Jacob was a asshole and a bustard .I was starting to like her for those comments.

"Bella love pease tell me that you are ok ?" i had to see her smile again and when i said those word she smiled big and looked at the ring

" Yes i am fine " She was truly a one of a kind of girl.

" Very well soon-to-be " I liked the sound of the so did Bella her smile grew if it was possible we had totally forgotten Jacbo was there until he tried to punch me and i cough his fist .

"Jacob i wouldn't do that , haven't you heard vampires skin is much to solid you would only hurt your self. For what i would feel nothing?" I was quite happy he was upset and he could do nothing to save his 'love' he felt how i felt years ago and i didn't plan to lose my dear Bella again.

"You have to ruin everything i have dont you Cullen are you happy im lost well guess what you will feel lost soon enough i will get my revenge , oh have a nice wedding , now have a good night if you dont mind i have to go find Jessica!" He sounded livid with me ...Oh Well!

"We where waiting for you to leave." I said as he walked away he growled at me i really could care less but what did he mean by have a nice weeding how did he know of our plans.

"Bella are you ready to go yet sweets?" i had to forget tonight and just keep on going for bella she was happy about the weeding and i was happy she was happy and wanted to marry me.

"Yes i am thank you for the lovely dinner and question" She really was happy and i loved her for it even more .

"Your welcome milady , ad how else shall i serve-th you-th tonight-th?" I tried to sound very medieval. She was holding n a laugh and then appeared on my angels lovely face was a look of horror or pain and then i saw exactly what had happened!

* * *

**Authors not sorry to those of you who are reading this and it has been a long time im very sory that i took so long i know Ive been very bad at trying to update daily. Hope you all like it like and review and the tenth person that review will get to know the whole next chapter . And gets to know what might happen later in the story ... SO review please!**


	15. The Diffrence Between Scared and Nervous

Bella pov

"Umm Edward I was wondering umm just... never mind" I couldn't let him know I was scared to have sex with him not for the fear of him hurting me but what if I wasn't good at it I mean Im only twenty three now yet still a virgin ungg . Maybe I could watch some porn and see how to do this. Wait PORN really damn that is really dumb id rather not know then watch that. EWWWWWW

"Bell love what is the matter and dont lie to me tell the truth." He looked so caring i couldn't take it so i just looked down.

"Nothing" I mumbed i knew he would here me.

"BELLA" He warned and forced me gently to look at him " TEll me HONEY"

In a rush I said _"What if im not good or experienced enough for you?" I am so tomato faced right now._

He just chuckled and laughted "Honey , love of my life or existance what would i do with out you , a realationship shouldn't and isn't based of of sexual needs it is based off of the the love the two share honey i love you no matter what and sex just i guess comes to you thru instinctive passion.

"Ok if you say so" I was so embarassed but he would teach me how to be perfect for him.

"Lets go home love" When I looked in his eyes they held love , compassion , worry and...lust?

-AT Home-

"Bella why dont we take a bath together with bubbles " HE asked me and I just nodded

While he filled the tub that could fit abotu fifteen people in it weith a bunch of soap and warm water i just brusjed out my hair and got in i had closed my eyes and I was completyly covered in bubbles. I opened my eyes adn swam in Edward topaz ones.

"Well hello " I was nervous I knew he was trying to help my 'Process' but i just was so nervous.

"Bella I know you nervous I can hear your heart betting super fast calm down if your not ready i wont push you ok?"

"Im ready and ok I just am worried that I won-" In that moment his lips where on mine and my hands where in his that we where on the bed he took his time with me and was gental. My first orgasim was amazing if felt like he was going super fast pounding in and out of me I was moaning and then he stoped and was liking my clit and fingering me he said"Love I would love to taste you please please cum for me bella" and I came undone that was the fisrt of many that night. We switched roles I would pleasure him then my hymen was broken it really didn't hurt all that bad because I was to focused on my orgasim to know it was ripped and Edward didn't even react to the blood.I feel asleep very happy and the last thing I heard was I love you and I said I love you .

Authors Noter:I am back I tell you just for now I dont know when ill update next but tell me what you think.


End file.
